Analytical sensors and meters are often used in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence and/or concentration of a biological analyte of interest. For example, such analytical sensors and meters are used to monitor glucose in diabetic patients and lactate during critical care events.
Many currently available analyte meters are configured such that a sensor is inserted into the analyte meter during the testing process. Such meters are orientation specific in that they require that the corresponding sensor is inserted in a specific orientation which allows for detection of a signal from the sensor and measurement of analyte concentration. This orientation requirement complicates the testing process and, in the context of diabetes care, makes it more difficult for certified diabetes educators to teach the correct use of the devices. This problem may be compounded when the patient is a young child or suffers from impaired vision.
It would therefore be desirable and useful to develop an orientation non-specific analyte meter, capable of performing an accurate and sensitive analysis of the concentration of analytes in a liquid sample.